


Day 2: Hot Chocolate

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2.0 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve been indulging your strange healthy living kick for <i>days</i>, Samshine, but it’s the holidays! The whole point of the season is to treat yourself with all the wonderfully sweet temptations you have to ignore the rest of the year.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Hot Chocolate

“Remember me dying? There will totally be an encore if I don’t get something sugary inside me a-s-a-p,” Gabriel complained, shoving his face into the pillow under his head.

Sam rolled his eyes as soon as he was sure the angel couldn’t see him anymore. “Don’t you think that’s just a little dramatic?”

“Absolutely not,” Gabriel replied, voice muffled by cotton. “I’ve been indulging your strange healthy living kick for _days_ , Samshine, but it’s the holidays! The whole point of the season is to treat yourself with all the wonderfully sweet temptations you have to ignore the rest of the year.”

Smiling fondly, Sam brought a hand down from his book to gently rub Gabriel’s shoulders. The tension of his vessel was a bit worse than it usually was, but then again Gabriel _had_ been awfully busy lately. And he hadn’t lied about indulging Sam.

“Do you want me to make you something?”

Gabriel lifted his head to stare at Sam in surprise. “You? Make me something sweet?”

Sam laughed and stood from the bed. “C’mon. I’ve got something I know you’ll love.”

At the honest anticipation in Sam’s voice, Gabriel couldn’t do anything but follow Sam from his room to the bunker’s main room in curiosity.

“You wait here while I’m in the kitchen,” Sam ordered, pushing Gabriel into a chair. “It’ll be a few minutes.”

“Sure thing.”

It really was only a few minutes, easily enjoyed because Gabriel knew he’d be justly rewarded. And because he could hear Sam whistling with the kind of genuine happiness that the man probably hadn’t felt in years. Something in Gabriel glowed at the thought that Sam was so happy because of _him_.

“Alright, close your eyes!” Sam called from the kitchen.

“Seriously?” Gabriel laughed, but closed his eyes and waited patiently. “Okay, they’re closed.”

“Yes, seriously. I promise it’s worth it,” Sam said from behind Gabriel. He placed his offering on the table and laid his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders. “Okay, you can look.”

Opening his eyes obediently, Gabriel stared at the table in awe. “What is it?”

Sam laughed as he rubbed the angel’s shoulders. “Try it. I promise it’s just hot chocolate with some peppermint and marshmallows.”

“It’s delicious,” Gabriel almost purred, draining the mug slowly. “So sweet and warm. I didn’t think that was your thing.”

“It was Jess’s favorite,” Sam admitted, a sad smile stretching across his face. “Almost the only thing she’d drink once it got cold outside.”

Gabriel tilted his head to look up at Sam, amber eyes warm and glowing with love. “She had good taste.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. He leaned down just far enough to brush a soft kiss against Gabriel’s forehead. “So do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> guys, i'm accepting prompts for this challenge on my [tumblr.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com) remember, it's any pairing and any fandom!


End file.
